


五次哈利向西里斯表白，只有一次他失败了

by Pomona (thenextplanet)



Series: 仙境之桥 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius, M/M, Top Harry, hpsb
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextplanet/pseuds/Pomona
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Series: 仙境之桥 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808236
Kudos: 10





	1. 第一次

**戈德里克山谷，1981**

“哈利，看，你莱姆斯叔叔给你带的巧克力蛙——”

今天正式年满一岁的小男孩从他妈妈的怀里抽出目光，打量了一眼来人捧着的礼物就闷闷不乐地扭回头，嘴撅得老高，似乎并没被激起兴致。

“真抱歉，他这副模样是因为我们把他的飞天扫帚没收了，一周只许玩一小时，他还在生闷气呢。”莉莉唤了几声哈利动也不动，只好无奈地解释道。

“别在意，大脚板跟我讲了这事，完全理解。”卢平显然在忍笑。他和詹姆对了个趣致的眼神，随后毫不在意地走到一边，把带来的礼盒摞在地毯上的一小堆礼物中间。

“我听说西里斯也有点不高兴。”詹姆招呼卢平坐下，给他倒了杯陈酿蜂蜜酒，“但是没办法。哈利收到它的第一周头上就磕了三个包，全是和天花板撞的。我和莉莉决定还是把这把小扫帚留给哈利长大一点学会怎么驾驭方向的时候。”

“他可不仅仅是一点不高兴。”卢平说，“西里斯给我写了三页信抱怨此事。他极其肯定地声称魁地奇是一种特殊的天赋，必须在年幼时激发，否则后期再怎么加强训练也无济于事。”

“他似乎从来不怀疑哈利可能长成个哑炮。”莉莉严谨地指出。

“我也不会怀疑啊，莉莉。看看他的父母。我敢出十个加隆打赌哈利会是霍格沃茨他那一届最优秀的男巫。”卢平呷了口酒，惬意地说。

“但这种可能性确实存在。又或者哈利没有遗传你的运动天赋呢？”

“他长得跟我小时候一模一样，莉儿，我想西里斯也一定发现了这一点。”詹姆笑嘻嘻地说。正在这时，他们同时听见门外传来一阵低沉的狗吠，还有兴奋的喷气和爪子不停挠门的声音。一直有些低落的小哈利突然抬起了头，紧接着便推开了莉莉环抱着他的手臂，爬下沙发就往大门口摇摇晃晃地跑去。

“真是的，”莉莉有些受不了似的摇头笑道，“说到大脚板他就一分不差地来了。这下可有得热闹了。”

门自动打开，一条巨大的黑狗站在原地狂摇尾巴，目睹着小哈利头也不回地向他奔来。就在哈利快要触碰到黑狗的前一秒，一个长相英俊，身材修长的男巫出现在原本的位置。小天狼星脸上现出一个能让冰湖融化的笑容，伸手一下就捞住哈利，把他托举到半空。

“哎呀——”小天狼星故意挤眉弄眼地说，“你又重了，我快抱不动了。”

“西里斯！”哈利咯咯笑着，俯身对准小天狼星的左脸吧唧亲了一口，在那典雅的面庞上留下一圈透明的口水印。他的小手快活地举起，不知轻重地拽向小天狼星鬓角的长发，令后者一下显得有些狼狈。詹姆和卢平在一旁哈哈大笑却毫无伸出援手的意图，莉莉又喜又怒地白了两人一眼，赶紧上前试图解救小天狼星。但哈利搂着教父的脖子怎么哄都不放手，对于妈妈的呼唤，他不停地摇着头以示拒绝。小天狼星不由得露出一副沾沾自喜的样子，宣布：“他最喜欢我。”

“好了哈利，到妈妈这里来。”莉莉伸手想去拽哈利，哈利反倒将双臂收得更紧了。“我想要西里斯！”

“你看吧。”小天狼星自豪地说。“莉莉，没关系，我可以陪哈利玩一会儿。”

“大脚板，你对我儿子做了什么？”詹姆倒真的有点惊讶了。“他也没见过你几次，我都不知道原来哈利这么黏你。”

“这说明你们对他太坏了。”小天狼星闻言一脸不高兴，“把他的扫帚收起来不给他玩，莉莉，我一直觉得你最通情达理，没想到你会做出这种事！要知道魁地奇可是一种特殊的天赋——”

“他前天撞上了柜子角，差点磕到眼睛。这确实是非常‘严重’的事，在麻瓜和巫师中都一样。”莉莉打断小天狼星说道，“真的，西里斯，现在任由他在屋子里飞来飞去太危险了，等哈利再大一点吧。这要不了几个月的，你得有点耐心。就是——再等等，好吗？”

小天狼星低头看向他的教子。黑头发的小男孩扑闪着绿眼睛，脸颊红扑扑，好奇而热情地回望他。“你怎么想，哈利？追求想要的东西，总可能受到些伤害的。”小天狼星轻声在他耳边说，“你爱飞行和魁地奇吗，你想要那把扫帚吗？”

“别把你的意志强加在哈利身上。让他长大，让他自己选择吧，大脚板。他不会少喜欢你几分的。”卢平在一旁忍不住插嘴。

但哈利认真地打量着小天狼星，就好像从他嘴里听到了什么特别感兴趣的事。“爱？”过了很久，哈利小小声地问。

“对。”小天狼星兴致勃勃地说，“告诉我你爱什么，你喜欢什么，想要什么。我可不像詹姆莉莉，我会把一切你想要的东西都弄来给你。”

“我……”小男孩歪着头想了好一会。“想好了再说。”小天狼星鼓励道。半晌，在大人们期待的目光下，哈利带些生气地瞟了一眼不让他玩玩具扫帚的父母，又转过去抱紧了小天狼星，才仿佛找到了些安全感似的终于开口：“我……我爱你，西里斯。”

就连莉莉也忍不住笑了。哈利似乎意识到并没人把他的话当真，急得跺了跺脚，拽过小天狼星的头发在他耳边以几倍的音量大声喊道：“我爱你，西里斯！”

“我也爱你，亲爱的。”笑声中，小天狼星捂住耳朵苦着脸说，“但是我并不是一件物品，你不可以‘拥有’我的，哈利。”

“哼！”哈利气鼓鼓地说，看起来誓不罢休，“可是我想要西里斯。”

“希望哈利以后不要这么追他看上的女孩。”詹姆看戏看得心满意足，嘴角几乎咧到耳根，懒洋洋地点评道，“穷追猛打从来不会奏效的。”

“别听你爸的，好像他追到莉莉的过程有多聪明一样。”小天狼星说，“哈利，你永远应该勇敢地说出自己想要什么。”

“我想要你！我——想——要——西里斯叔叔——”

西里斯竟然有些炫耀地看了詹姆一眼，这有点太离谱了。“行了，来切蛋糕吧。”莉莉赶紧用魔杖操纵着一个大纸盒缓缓落在餐桌上，打断了这番似乎永无止境的对话，“吃完饭我允许哈利玩一会飞天扫帚，但你们必须看好他。”

“耶——！“哈利一蹦三尺高，又在小天狼星的右脸上亲了一口。就这样，这位新手教父宠爱地把教子抱在膝上，端坐着享用完了整顿午宴，完全忘记自己挂着一脸口水的事实。


	2. 第二次

**女贞路，1994**

_亲爱的小天狼星：_

_你还好吗？希望你过得不错。因为你，德思礼家的日子比以前好过多了。麻瓜们都害怕某个穷凶极恶的通缉犯会突然闯进他们的屋子。达力（我体重严重超标的表哥）正在佩妮姨妈督促下进行节食，因此每天早餐每人都只能吃四分之一个葡萄柚，不过感谢你送来的蛋糕，食物完全不是问题。说实在的，我很开心你记得我的生日，我还没问过你的生日是几月几号，如果今年的已经过去，我想买一份礼物送给你——_

太琐碎了，看起来前言不搭后语，小天狼星也不需要知道自己的伙食具体有多糟糕。哈利瞪着信纸，叹了口气，将它一把揉成纸团掷到了卧室的另一头。他拿出一张崭新的羊皮纸抚平，写下“亲爱的小天狼星”后又开始咬着羽毛笔冥思苦想。一个小时后，哈利从乱糟糟的线头一样的想法中终于理出了一些眉目，他意识到，除了杂七杂八的生活琐事外，自己想在信里表达的无非是以下几点：

他非常渴望和小天狼星一起住，和他一起生活，不论做什么都好，因为哈利确信小天狼星作为他爸最好的朋友，一定会善待与尊重哈利，在面对摄魂怪时那差不多是哈利能想到的最快乐的事，最美妙的希望。但很不幸地，小矮星彼得逃脱后，这个愿望似乎短期内无法实现了。哈利为此非常难受，万分后悔没能抓牢小矮星彼得，帮助他的教父洗脱罪名，以至于他总在梦里回到那个漫长的月圆之夜。不知怎的，哈利觉得如果能从小天狼星那边听说对方也对此同样不舒服，似乎能令哈利感到安慰一些……

但是，但是哈利又非常希望小天狼星忘记这些糟心事，放下过去，在南方享受自由的生活……他还没有告诉过小天狼星，对方的多少举动令他体会到难得的温暖和快乐：火弩箭，去霍格莫德的许可，给罗恩的猫头鹰，还有不久前送来的生日蛋糕。近些日子来，即使是想到小天狼星的存在，想到这个世界上竟有一个这样关心自己，会冒着重重危险赶来保护自己的人，都能让哈利心头一喜！他多想做些什么让小天狼星体会到同样的情绪，那种心被暖流填得满满当当的感受。如果小天狼星在回忆最近发生的事情时觉得遗憾、冤枉或者后悔，哈利希望他能写信向自己倾诉，而不是一个人憋着。想必小天狼星现在并不方便跟过去的朋友联系，身边也没有值得信赖的人。这种体验哈利以前有过，而他不想小天狼星产生哪怕一点难受，因为如果知道对方过得不好，哈利心里也不会好受……他想告诉他，我从来没有为任何一个人这样牵挂过……

哈利猛地从椅子上弹起来，这才回过神。这些……所有这些根本是哈利永远不会说出口的话。光是想想便让他面红耳赤。这些想法——这些除了哈利以外的任何一个人都不该知道的想法是如此私密和脆弱，真要把它们写下来，肯定跟当着全年级同学的面脱光衣服一样难为情。不过理清思路之后，他倒是可以考虑用一种更加含蓄的方式来表达……

哈利重又提起笔在纸上开始写写画画。月亮爬到窗户之上看不见的地方时，他完成了这封信，满意地读着自己的成果：

_亲爱的小天狼星，_

_离魁地奇世界杯还有好几周，我仍然和德思礼一家待在一起。但你可以放心，每天我都过得还不错。衷心希望你和巴克比克一切都好。你说如果我需要的话随时召唤你。我想，如果你有什么烦心事需要找人说，你也随时可以写信给我。_

_我很想再见到你。但当然，现在太危险了。不知道邓布利多能不能帮助我们追踪小矮星彼得的下落。等我到了霍格沃茨，我会去问问他。_

_你可以把你的生日告诉我吗？我也想送你生日礼物，还有圣诞节。你喜欢什么呢？我们只见过一次面，我真希望能有更多时间了解你。_

_你之前在信里提到你对吓到我一事感到抱歉。小天狼星，你无需为任何事道歉。也别因为我帮助你逃走感谢我。我才应该谢谢你为我所做的一切。希望你没有觉得我不知感恩。_

_期待下一次见面。替我向巴克比克问好。_

_哈利_

他觉得自己干得不错。这些语句显得沉稳得体，而不是在毫无保留地抒发自己对小天狼星乱七八糟迸发的情感。哈利把信绑在海德薇腿上，目送它朝着夜空中展翅飞去。仅仅等待了四天，哈利便收到了回信。

_亲爱的哈利：_

_收到你的信我很开心。看来你比我想象的还要成熟，也比我想象的要健忘！你应该完全不记得小时候我到你们家来过多少次了。_

_我不喜欢一直想着过去的事，人要向前看。如果我做不到这一点，早就被摄魂怪杀死了。当然，直到现在我都无法为你父母的不幸原谅我自己，但我暂时可以放下它们，转而去确保你过得平安快乐。我不得不说，这个目标让我觉得浑身是劲，足够把多年来阿兹卡班的痕迹从身上甩掉了。_

_我不能明确地在信里写出我现在在哪儿，但巴克比克很喜欢这里潮湿温暖的气候，我则对本地特产——清甜的椰汁情有独钟。等我一段时间，在这里调整好状态，把一些头绪理清楚。之后，即使抓不到虫尾巴，我们也能再见面的。不要担心，有很多相对安全的方式。_

_又及：我的生日是11月3日。_

_又又及：虽然你没有明言，但我猜把这些写下来会让你开心。哈利，当你还是个婴儿时你就喜欢听我这么说——我也爱你。我是你的教父，我为你做的一切都是正当合法且发自本心的。你永远不用思考要怎么报答我，因为你过得好就是我最大的愿望。绝对不要怀疑这一点。知道吗？_

_爱你的，_

_小天狼星_

哈利把信看了一遍又一遍，目光几乎是贪婪地描摹着信上的墨迹，直到佩妮姨妈砰砰地敲着他的房门，用不那么强硬的语气请他去前院除草。他把信放好，打开门，迎着她惊讶的眼光乐呵呵地下楼，哼着小曲干了一下午的活。哈利心里从没像现在这样美滋滋地冒着泡泡，就连晚餐桌上那味道像沙子一样的全麦面包片都没能令他皱一下眉头。夜里，他把小天狼星的信偷偷放在枕头底下，躺在上面望着天花板止不住地傻笑，觉得自己十三年的人生里，除了收到霍格沃茨录取信的那天，就属这段时间最为幸福了，因为这是他第一次体会到被爱着的感觉。而爱着他的那个人，不需要哈利开口就能理解他的感受。在尖叫棚屋选择相信小天狼星的话是哈利做过最正确的事，而他也相信小天狼星在信里的每个字每句话——他们会再见面的。等待不会太漫长。

他已经决定了，等到十一月，他要去霍格莫德挑一样又大又贵又好的礼物让猫头鹰寄给他的教父。


	3. 第三次

**霍格沃茨，1995**

哈利睁开眼睛，校医院的天花板映入眼帘，房间里的光线仍旧昏暗。

隔着病房门模糊地传来了外面的争吵声。右手边，熟悉的大黑狗一声不吭地蹲坐在椅子上。哈利强撑着坐起身，摸起放在一边的眼镜，感觉浑身酸痛。

“我睡了多久？”

大黑狗抖了抖皮毛，很快变回人端坐在原地：“三四个小时。”

“噢。”哈利问，“发生了什么需要我知道的事吗？”

“没事。”小天狼星镇定地说，“只是魔法部派代表来了，他们还在核实你被门钥匙带走后发生的事。你被吵醒了吗？我施个隔音咒，你继续睡吧。”

“等等。”哈利按住小天狼星的手。他发现对方脸色惨白，只比刚出尖叫棚屋那邋遢憔悴的时候好上一点。灰眼睛下一片青黑，看来小天狼星整夜一直在病床旁守着自己。

“你感觉怎么样？”他们对视两秒，同时问道。

小天狼星的嘴角泛起一丝笑意：“比之前好多了。你呢？”

“嗯……有点饿。”哈利诚实地说，“有水吗？我想喝水。”

小天狼星起身去取放在房间另一头长桌上的水瓶。哈利趁着这个机会，摸出魔杖对门口施了个锁门咒。

他拿起水大口大口喝着，斜眼打量小天狼星把原本搁在床脚的一个鼓鼓囊囊的袋子拎起来，打开袋口给哈利看里面的金加隆。“福吉带来的。”他说，“这是三强争霸赛的冠军奖金。”

“我不想要这些钱。”哈利瞪了那个袋子几秒直接说道。他完全没有想到过还有奖金。真奇怪，在今晚过后有人还惦记着这回事。

“可以。”小天狼星善解人意地说，“我一开始也不觉得你会收下。”

“为什么？”

“因为你就是这样的人。”小天狼星说，“迪戈里家的男孩丢了性命，所以你什么奖赏都不会要。”

哈利皱起眉。他的第一反应想问小天狼星这话什么意思，为什么他的话里隐含着赞赏。但他张张嘴，发觉自己说不出话。他想告诉小天狼星其实自己也没有多高尚；哈利甚至还嫉妒过塞德里克，高傲地不愿接受对方的帮助，现在这一切听起来多么儿戏，多么引人发笑……

小天狼星抓住了他的手，似乎明白他在想什么。“这不是你的错，哈利。”他的掌心干燥而温暖，他的声音柔和，“相信我，一切都会过去的。”

哈利转动手腕，和小天狼星自然地十指相扣，就像抓住自己仅存的一点希望。平日里他绝不会这么做，但在这个精疲力竭的凌晨，与外界隔绝的病房里，一股发自内心的冲动引领着哈利向前倾去，把头靠在小天狼星的肩膀上，另一只手穿过对方的腋下来到后腰，然后闭上眼，满足地长叹一口气。今晚第一次，所有的恐惧愤怒悲伤不再凑到哈利耳边大声吼叫，而是被小天狼星的怀抱隔离在外。

他们的胸膛隔得很近，哈利能听到小天狼星有力的心跳。他隐约感到自己的举止不太礼貌，猜想会被轻轻推开，但小天狼星只是收紧手臂加深了这个拥抱，甚至伸出另一只手轻抚着哈利脑后的头发。

“疼吗？”

哈利知道小天狼星在问什么，他摇摇头。

“你现在没事了。”小天狼星说。“我在这里。”

一股暖流从心脏出发来到全身，冲刷着哈利的四肢百骸，让他觉得自己是安全的。他们静静地保持着相拥的姿势，过了几分钟，哈利听到小天狼星低声说：“我有很多年没有过这样的感觉了。”

“嗯？”哈利用鼻子出声，一动也不想动。

对方的胸腔微微震颤——小天狼星发出一阵快活的轻笑，“你不知道你小时候有多喜欢黏着我，有时候我感觉詹姆和莉莉都在吃我的醋。”

“为什么？”

“我也不知道啊。”小天狼星说，“我和莱姆斯、甚至是我和你爸爸拿着同样的玩具让你选，每一次你都会走向我，可是那时候你应该还不懂教不教父的区别。你拔掉了我很多根头发，把鼻涕蹭上我的衣服，还喜欢亲我一脸口水……”他嘟嘟囔囔，语气却明显甜蜜而怀念，“你欠我很多句对不起你知道吗。”

哈利原以为他再也笑不出来了。他抬起头，有些难为情地咧开嘴，近距离看着小天狼星，对面的灰色双眸同样愉悦地弯起。哈利的目光扫过那线条典雅的鼻梁、嘴唇，小天狼星形状完美的眉骨、颧骨、下巴与眼窝……记忆里的童年模糊难辨，他只有暗自想象着这张脸年轻十几岁的模样。

“我真希望我记得那时的你。”他喃喃地说，“这样我绝不会任由他们把你关进阿兹卡班。”

“可你终究还是认了出来。”突然，小天狼星笑了。哈利屏住呼吸，听他说道：“如果我们经历的一切都被命运所安排，那我至少可以接受现在的样子。”

哈利仔细辨认着对方的表情，这才开始感到后怕。幸好，在今晚所有的不幸中他终究抓住了门钥匙；幸好他没有死。幸好还能活着回到霍格沃茨，再见到小天狼星……失去对方的可能性，或者自己一旦出事小天狼星会是什么感受，只是想一想都会让哈利陷入恐慌。是的，他甚至不能承受小天狼星去爱另外的人，如果他有一天离开自己……那可不行，哈利接受不了。真奇怪，他以前怎么从来没往这方面想过呢？虽然认识小天狼星才一年不到，事实已经非常明显……他希望对方永永远远陪在自己身边。

“你什么时候要走？”哈利下意识问。他抽出相握的那只手捧住小天狼星的脸，心开始扑通，扑通地猛跳。

“很快。”小天狼星遗憾地说，“天亮之前我得出发去找莱姆斯。”

哈利看向窗外，东方的夜空已经泛白，有些事情从这一刻起永远改变了。“那就没有多少时间了。” 

“是啊，邓布利多给我分派了紧急任务，刻不容缓。我至少得赶在食死徒聚成规模之前把话带到，不过我还在考虑怎么带着巴克比克一起上路呢……”

“西里斯，”哈利打断了他，心里的话脱口而出，“我想我爱你。”

他鼓足勇气直视着小天狼星的双眼，感觉心被高高吊起悬在半空，是死是活全取决于对方的回答。那双灰眼睛讶异地眨了眨，很快泛起全然不掩饰的欣喜。

“我很高兴你这么说，哈利……”小天狼星明显十分感动，快速地说，“我也一样。”

虽然多少预料到了，哈利仍然感到一阵巨大的失望。“不，这不一样的。”他焦急地说，“你不明白……”

一阵敲门声突然响起，打破了病房里的沉默。他们同时扭头看去，有人正试图在门另一侧解开哈利的咒语。一道红色的火舌出现在门缝间上下挣动，试图拽住门环把它拉开。

“听着，现在不是说话的好时候。”小天狼星站起来，“哈利，我真的要走了。不过我保证我们很快会再见面的。”

哈利别无选择，挫败地点点头。小天狼星微微一笑，抓着哈利的手举到唇边，在手背上轻吻了一下。“好好睡一觉，然后照顾好自己。”

他很可能在那个吻里施了什么魔法，因为哈利几乎是一瞬间便感到晕眩。

“我会的。”他呆呆地说，目送着小天狼星变回大狗，用一只前爪拨开帘子，向外跑去。门被打开了，大脚板灵巧地从来人的小腿间穿过，转了个弯便消失在视野里。

手背上的吻留下一处灼热的、燃烧着的印迹。哈利复又躺下，被子拽到下巴，被吻过的手背贴着自己的脸。他觉得更加饥饿了，但并非出于整晚没有进食的原因。夏天接下来的日子里，他无时无刻不在想着这个吻的主人。


	4. 第四次

**格里莫广场，1995**

随着新年渐近，小天狼星一天比一天更加忧郁。他几乎不怎么跟哈利交谈了，每当他们在格里莫广场的走廊里擦肩而过，哈利都感到他刻意低下头，回避自己的眼神。晚饭后，韦斯莱们总爱凑在起居室的炉火前玩噼啪爆炸牌，那时小天狼星便会一个人缩在角落的扶手椅里用毛毯罩住整个身体，只露出脑袋遥遥望着他们，时不时发出一声沉重的叹息。

假期最后一天晚上，哈利在所有人都睡下后独自敲响了小天狼星的房门。小天狼星穿着睡袍来应门，手里还握着一瓶刚开封的酒。他脸上的阴沉在看清来人是哈利后大为缓解，但语气仍然生硬：“你早该睡觉了，有什么事吗？”

“你还在喝酒？”哈利敏感地问。

“怎么了，不行吗？”小天狼星尖刻地说，随即闭上眼叹了口气：“我没有其他意思。”

哈利倔强地盯着小天狼星：“我们需要谈谈。”后者抬起一边的眉毛，侧身对哈利做了个“请进”的手势。

房间里的大部分家具都蒙着白布。墙上的海报已经泛黄，床也只有半边睡过。窗外是一月黝黑深邃的夜空，桌上点了几只蜡烛，昏黄的光线下能看到沿墙根排着一列空酒瓶。

“你知道我宁愿住在格里莫广场陪着你。”哈利一屁股坐在他的床上说，“没人想回到被乌姆里奇和她的狗腿跟班们占领的学校。”

“是啊。”小天狼星有些讽刺地说，“我真说不好和斯内普学习大脑封闭术和被困在这间房子里哪个选择不那么痛苦。”他找出一对雕花玻璃杯用布擦了擦，往里面各倒了一点红酒，其中一只酒杯递给哈利：“酒至少让我能睡着。”

哈利记得他们刚回格里莫广场12号时小天狼星的身上就有一股浓郁的酒气。他抿了一口酒，感到热流顺着喉咙滚到胃部。

“我真的很抱歉你必须留在这儿。”哈利有一肚子经过深思熟虑的话要说。他本想好好说不要大吼大叫，却不知怎的一股脑儿将心里的念头都吐露出来，越说越快：“我很抱歉不能让你来霍格莫德村见我。我很抱歉如果你因此觉得我没那么像我爸爸。以后飞路粉也太危险不能再用了。我当然很想和你见面，但不知道还有什么其他方式，每次时间都这么短暂……”

“得了得了，打住。”小天狼星举起双手作投降状，“我知道你的意思了，哈利。这一切与你无关，好吗？该说抱歉的人是我。”

他也在床边坐下，诚恳地看着哈利的眼睛，“你知道你开始变声了吗？”

“啊？”哈利下意识伸手去摸自己的喉咙。现在想来，最近周围的人声音确实都在逐渐转为低沉，但如果不是小天狼星提醒，他自己是不会意识到的。

“詹姆差不多也是五年级开始变声。”小天狼星说，“我印象非常深刻，因为他那个阶段的声线非常嘶哑，一度不愿在莉莉面前开口说话，而你就要好得多。詹姆几乎七年级才有你现在的声音，这就是为什么那天我会说你不如我想象的像詹姆。即使你们是父子，还是有许多细节一直在提醒我你并不是他。”

“你说我不如我爸爸那么有冒险精神。”哈利闷闷不乐地说。

“我认为创立D.A.已经是再冒险不过的举动了。”小天狼星微笑地看着哈利，“至于我们之间如何保持联系，我也有个好办法……”

他从衣柜里抽出一个平装书大小的包袱递给哈利，“本来打算明早给你的。”

小天狼星给哈利详细讲了双向镜的用途。哈利一面听一面记了下来，但私自决定如果使用它代表把小天狼星从安全的地方引出，那自己绝对不会拆开它。

“你知道吗……”哈利又喝了一口酒，说，“当我在乌姆里奇的办公室关禁闭的时候，我总是在想象一件东西。能让我忘记在手上刻字的感觉，能让我撑过去。对我很有用，不知道你愿不愿意试一试。”

“那是什么呢？”小天狼星问。

“一间房子。”哈利描述道，“一间乡下的小屋。坐落在空旷的山坡上，阳光灿烂的地方。它不需要多华丽，也许没有昂贵的家具和装饰，没有古董和长廊和打扫家务的小精灵……”他深深地看着小天狼星，希望对方能明白自己的意思：“但坐在院子里能看到外面的天空。你可以离开这里，沐浴在金色的阳光下，呼吸自由的空气，做一切你想做的事。然后，如果你想的话……我会搬来和你住。”

小天狼星安静地听着，眼睛里好像燃起了火焰。

“我一直在忍耐，一直等着这个愿望成真。”哈利耸耸肩，说，“只是一个属于我们的地方。”

他看着小天狼星闭上眼，摇摇头，把脸埋进了双手里。过了有一会，小天狼星才又抬起头，眼圈明显有些发红：“这听起来太好了，不像是真的。”

“也许会成真呢。”哈利说，“我前几天让赫敏拜托她父母去咨询了。在乡下买一栋房子并不贵，西里斯，我在古灵阁的存款足以承担。”

他仰头把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，放在一边：“今年圣诞节太匆忙了，我都没给你买礼物。”

“我根本不在乎礼物，你能来格里莫广场我已经喜出望外了。”小天狼星说。

“但我希望你一直开心下去，不止是这一段时间。”哈利说，“你应该知道那是什么感觉。”

跟之前不同，虽然这番话哈利也考虑很久了，但他说出口之后反而变得越来越冷静：“你现在不能离开格里莫广场，所以我想送你一个承诺作为礼物。等我成年了，等伏地魔被打败，等不用再和德思礼一家住在一起，等这一切都过去，我会买下一栋房子……”

他又一次捧起小天狼星的脸，在昏黄跳动的烛光下打量着对方：“我们就能在一起了。”

“哇，哈利。”

小天狼星过了很久才感慨道，“我印象中詹姆绝对没有你这么成熟。”

有关你的事我总是会想很多。哈利感到一阵轻微的烦躁：从夏天开始算，六个月已经是很长一段时间了。

他见小天狼星不说话只望着自己微笑，便确认道，“所以你同意了？”

“为什么不？”小天狼星喜悦地说，“除了我认为应该用我的钱去买那栋房子。”

他同意了！哈利感到一阵激动，兴奋得手指尖都在颤抖。“太好了。”他真心实意地说，随即向小天狼星的嘴唇凑近，闭上眼睛亲了下去。

“什么——”他听见小天狼星吃惊地说。但哈利已经不管不顾地舔舐着他肖想已久的双唇，它们果然像他想象的那样柔软而丰盈。太美好了，真是不像真的。哈利幸福地沉溺在小天狼星的气息里，努力避免着自己磕到他的牙齿，试图品尝更多更多更多——

一股大力传来。小天狼星推开哈利跳了起来，后退直至背靠上墙壁。手里的酒杯歪在一旁，酒液滴下来染红了鞋子，但他的眼神只直勾勾地盯着哈利。

“你……”小天狼星用手背抹了一把嘴，双目圆睁，震惊地说，“你要干什么？”

哈利望着小天狼星这般反应，顿时无地自容。我搞砸了。他像个被抓住的小偷一样低着头，脸一下红到了耳根。

半分钟的沉默。“说啊哈利。怎么回事？”小天狼星见哈利没回应声音更大了，听起来恨不得伸手摇他的肩膀。为了不吵醒韦斯莱全家，哈利这才艰难地开口：“我……我爱你，西里斯。”

“我也爱你，可你是我的教子！”小天狼星激动地说。他把已经倒空的酒杯一甩手扔在地毯上，在房间里大步踱来踱去。哈利抬起眼帘偷看小天狼星，他正双手抱着自己的脑袋，一副很困惑的模样。“我不能接受。”小天狼星说。

“不能接受什么？”

“让我们确认一下。”小天狼星说，“哈利，你刚说想和我在一起……是以爱人的方式（as your lover）。”

哈利咬住自己的下唇点点头。

“我不能接受。”小天狼星直白地说，“我从不知道你是这样想的。”

又是一阵沉默。哈利能感到小天狼星正望着自己。

也许他能做些什么来改变这一切——他不是没想过事情可能会发生成这样。

“所以，我也想确认一下。”哈利仍低着头，慢吞吞地说，“西里斯，你说过你爱我。”

“梅林在上，我像教父爱教子一样爱你。”

“我知道，你愿意为我吃老鼠，为我杀人。”哈利说，“我从不怀疑这一点。但是，西里斯，你从没结过婚，你连恋爱都没谈过。你没当过一天丈夫、父亲，你身边没有家庭，却要来做我的教父，你不觉得自己有些准备不足吗？”

“你怎么知道我没谈过恋爱？”小天狼星飞快地说。他马上意识到自己的错误，眼里闪过一丝愠怒。

“卢平教授告诉我的。”哈利说，“有时候我只是觉得，你在用你想象的教父子的相处方式对待我，把我当成一个需要保护的……孩子。我已经不再是孩子了。而你也不是……我从没把你当做父亲或是任何人。你只是西里斯。”

“等我脱罪了，我当然可以去成家，追我的人不少。”小天狼星仰起下巴，有些高傲地说，“之前我只是没那个闲心。”

“那，西里斯，为什么不可以是我呢？”哈利站了起来，一步步向他逼近。“你能想出什么理由拒绝我呢？”

“你……你是詹姆的孩子，你是我最好朋友的儿子。” 

“詹姆十三岁就知道自己喜欢莉莉，十八岁他们便结婚了。”哈利指出，“那已经是十五年前的事了。西里斯，现在站在你面前的人是我，而我再也不想失去你，不想有任何人分走你。我相信即使是我爸爸也不会对此产生什么不满。”

“……”

小天狼星一时哑口无言。哈利安静地看着他的脸逐渐涨红，眼神从未像现在这样闪烁。哈利等待着一个回复。可最后，小天狼星只是偏过头去，黑发遮住了脸上的表情，一手指着门口说：“出去。”

“可是我——”

“你该休息了，哈利。”小天狼星低声说，“我认为在伏地魔想杀了我们所有人的情况下，谈论我们刚才谈论的事情是极为错误的。”

哈利几乎是被小天狼星半推出那间卧室的。他刚迈出门，门便在他身后重重地合上。他灰溜溜地回到自己的房间，望着天花板又是一夜无法入眠。第二天一早他们就乘着骑士公共汽车返回霍格沃茨。临别时，哈利眼巴巴地看着小天狼星希望对方能说点什么，可对方只是匆匆地抱了他一下，全程回避了哈利的眼神。哈利已经长得跟小天狼星一样高了，可也许他终究不够成熟，不够完美，不足够让小天狼星接受自己。他感到心里充满灰暗和寒冷，正如格里莫广场的冬天一样。


	5. 第五次

**霍格沃茨，1996**

从校长办公室出来，哈利跌跌撞撞走在霍格沃茨的长廊上，每一步都痛得像千刀万剐。窗外的风送来山谷的湿润气息，云雀啁啾，淡金色的阳光穿过雕花木柱洒在地面上，可这些景象再也无法唤起他内心哪怕一点点幸福。这是一个多么苍白，多么可笑的世界啊。哈利想，一个没有小天狼星的世界。这都是他的错，他的狂妄无知最终害死了他的教父，世上他最爱的人……

迎面走来几个赫奇帕奇，都用疑惑关切的眼神打量着哈利。他低下头躲闪他们的目光，漫无目的地走着，不去想这双脚会把他带向哪里，反正没有一条路能让他回到过去；无论哈利再怎么苛责、惩罚、甚至欺骗自己，小天狼星都不会回来了。还有那个可怕的预言，他们两个人中只能活一个……

一个瘦高的男人挡住他的去路。哈利头也不抬地想绕开，几次都差点撞上男人的胸膛。他这才发现面前的人是卢平教授，看起来忧郁，憔悴，简直一夜间老了十岁。

“你要去哪？”卢平问他。

哈利茫然地望向他。

“跟我再回一趟邓布利多的办公室。”卢平抓住他的胳膊，声音嘶哑，“哈利，我不能久留，所以咱们动作得快点。有件事本来是打算瞒着你的，现在既然……”他的声音里掺杂一丝令人心痛的苦涩，“……既然小天狼星不在了，我认为你需要明白。”

哈利发怒时摔碎的银器碎片仍然原样躺在邓布利多的地毯上。哈利没问办公室的主人去了哪里，不去理墙上对他指指点点的画像，只看着卢平在冥想盆旁边坐下，用魔杖指着自己的太阳穴，抽出一段银白色的记忆，引着它轻轻地落在盆底。

“直接去看吧，哈利。”卢平疲倦地说，“是关于西里斯的。”

哈利看了他一眼，毫不犹豫地走上前，把头扎进了那团旋转的云雾中。

俯冲、坠落、翻滚——当哈利终于能找到地面时，他发觉自己正站在格里莫广场的起居室里。

他一定处于去年冬天的某个时刻，因为金红色的火光笼罩了整个房间，壁炉正熊熊燃烧着，窗外依稀能看到闪光的细雪，韦斯莱家和哈利一起装饰的圣诞树还立在房间角落。哈利的目光向一旁移去，突然感到喘不过气，心脏鼓槌般砰砰跳动——一个高挑的男人坐在圣诞树旁的皮沙发里，穿着埃及棉睡袍，喝着黄油啤酒。那人正是小天狼星。

泪水立刻从哈利的双眼中涌出，流下脸颊。他抽抽鼻子，走上前去，贪婪地打量着记忆里的人，恨不得能紧抱住对方。但记忆终究只是记忆，哈利的手臂失望地从小天狼星的轮廓中穿过，听着他轻咳两声，开口说着已经发生过的对话。

“月亮脸，我需要告诉你一件事。”

“什么？”

哈利回过头去，卢平正躺在不远处的另一只沙发上。两人都面对着炉火，膝上摊着餐巾，似乎刚用过点心和茶。卢平看起来少有的脸色红润，哈利从没见过他这么放松，这么昏昏欲睡的状态，令人简直有点嫉妒他和小天狼星的相处——哈利的心又是一阵抽痛。

“你可能会非常惊讶。这件事至关重要，所以我请求你暂时保密，并且帮我出出主意。”小天狼星恳求道。

“你说吧。”卢平转过脸，以便在小天狼星叙述的时候更方便看到他的表情。

小天狼星舔了舔自己的嘴唇：“这事没法婉转地表达，所以我就直说了。是关于哈利的——在他返校的前一天，他闯进我的卧室告诉我他爱我，想和我在一起。总而言之，我的教子向我表白了。”

哈利的脸一下子烫得像被火龙喷过。他捂住脸痛苦地呜咽了一声，难堪到极点，只敢从指缝里观察卢平的反应。历经沧桑的莱姆斯·卢平虽然大体上表现出了令人可敬的镇定，脸上还是露出了吃惊的表情。

“他说他爱你？”他说，“不是教子对教父的那种爱？” 

小天狼星抿着嘴，可怜巴巴地摇了摇头。“他亲了我。在嘴唇上，可把我吓坏了！”

“你什么反应？”

“我当然是把哈利推开，告诉他这样不对。否则难道我该亲回去吗？”

卢平想了想，无辜地说：“可是如果你接受他，你就该亲回去啊。”

“我不是在和你开玩笑，莱姆斯。”小天狼星显然心烦意乱极了，他瞪了卢平一眼，双手陷进长发里抓着，“这是件非常严肃的事。哈利还是个孩子，他怎么会产生这样的想法？必须矫正这件事，一切还不算太晚，但是在整个过程中，我们得非常小心不要伤害到他的感情，否则我真没法再面对他……”

“坚称哈利已经长大了的那个人可一直都是你自己啊，西里斯。”卢平指出。

“他在我面前永远都是我最好朋友的儿子。”小天狼星的嘴撅了起来，不得不说有些强词夺理，“我怎么跟詹姆和莉莉交代？天啊，如果他们泉下有知……让我做哈利的教父会是他们人生中做过最糟的决定，第二才是赤胆忠心咒。”

“冷静一点，西里斯。”卢平打断他，“坦白说，这件事的确有些惊人，但还不至于彻底颠覆我对哈利的了解。不过我真没想到，哈利年仅十五岁就清楚地意识到了他对你的感情，并且选择表达出来。他可没有詹姆那么外向，所以这对他来说已经是非常勇敢的行为了。”

“好吧，他再怎么说是个格兰芬多，”小天狼星耸耸肩，“我本来也不喜欢哈利在我面前遮遮掩掩。”

“所以这多少是你自找的。”卢平笑了笑，“如果你非要问我对这事的看法……其实，就感情的本质来讲，我并不认为你们有什么不合适。”

哈利睁大了眼睛，一时间连眼泪都忘了擦。“莱姆斯，我的老朋友！”小天狼星喊道，“你是认真的吗？你不是在取笑我吧——”

“爱应该是自由的。只要不伤害他人，一个人要爱谁是他自己的选择。”卢平平静地说，“这就像……就像我某天看到唐克斯选择把头发变成蓝紫色而不是金黄色那种惊讶，你明白吗？是有点儿与众不同，我承认……但当然也该被允许存在。”

小天狼星低下头拨弄着膝上的餐布，思考着。“我得把事情理清楚。”好一会他才出声道，“首先，你认为哈利是真爱我？”

“别告诉我你从没有察觉到他对你的态度。”卢平说，“有时候我觉得连詹姆和莉莉都比不上。”

卢平停顿了一下，直到小天狼星按耐不住，急急问：“为什么啊？”

“过来探望亚瑟的那天，我和哈利聊了一会，提到了你和他的父母。哈利谈起詹姆和莉莉的语气很怀念，他已经承认双亲离他而去，他仍然羡慕有父母的家庭，但已经不再渴求。而他只要一说到你——眼神便闪闪发亮，充满希望。”卢平说：“我只听他讲了几件事，就可以猜到他有很多想和你一起完成的愿望。我当时故意问他：噢，你想和西里斯去美国？我可以加入一起旅行吗？他愣了一下，说当然可以，但——”卢平笑了起来，“明显有点垂头丧气，纯粹是出于礼貌才答应我！他不希望任何人打扰你们的相处。算算时间，那应该快到要和你表白的日子了。”

“我是他唯一在世的亲人。他对我有点独占欲……也是正常的。”小天狼星仍然皱着眉头，“但作为爱人？哈利看上我什么啦？我比他大二十岁——”

“没有大到不可以恋爱。”卢平说，“作为巫师这就不是个问题。”

“年龄是一方面——我现在还是个罪犯，在阿兹卡班蹲了十几年，连自己的房子都不能离开。”小天狼星说，“而哈利会长大，会交游广阔，前途无量。他有机会接触到世界各地的巫师，一定会认识比我更好的人。我凭什么耽误他，把他拴在我身边？就凭他在青春期不明不白地对他的监护人产生了依恋？就因为他还在不成熟时做的决定？莱姆斯，你知道这种感觉都是一阵一阵的，顺着他才是害了他……”

“我想哈利很明白这个世界上没有任何人会像你一样对他好。”卢平说，“你总不能否认这一点吧？”

小天狼星摇摇头：“是的，当然。我愿意为哈利跋山涉水——”他叹了口气，“我想无论他对未来有什么打算，我都会这么做，只要他还需要我……我永远都会放下一切去到他身边。唉呀，我听上去像不像那种无药可救没头没脑的教父？”

哈利摘下自己的眼镜，再一次用手背抹去眼泪。“现在你在哪里呢，西里斯？”他颤声说。

但记忆里的人听不见他的话。

“你听起来像是那种，哈利说想要一个家，你会给他买一座王室行宫的教父。“

“事实上，哈利向我表白的那晚还主动说过他想买一套乡下的房子，能看到天空的那种……”

小天狼星和卢平一起笑起来。

“用他的钱？”

“对啊。你说是不是很可爱？

“听起来你还挺向往的。”

“说不清楚。”小天狼星看起来真的很期待，“我的确被感动了，反正肯定比格里莫广场好。”

“所以你想好接下来打算拿哈利怎么办了吗，西里斯？你知道他不会善罢甘休的。”

“之前我告诉他在战争期间考虑这些事是不明智的。谁知道以后会发生什么？”小天狼星收敛了笑容，慢吞吞地说，“不过，退一万步讲……即使我最后拒绝他，我还会是他的教父。这一点永远不会变。”

“哈利会心碎的。”

“我知道！所以我暂时不想这么说……但这也不代表我会接受他，你明白吗？”小天狼星说，“莱姆斯，我琢磨了很久，这件事除了‘是’或‘否’以外难道就不能有第三种出路？也许我可以选择回避，直到有一天，哈利自然会遇到另一个让他改变心意的人。像他这样的男孩身边会有很多爱慕者的，我一点儿也不担心。”

卢平扬起眉毛：“我怀疑哈利没那么好糊弄。西里斯，恐怕你接下来需要做好被穷追不舍的准备。”

“可是哈利能做什么啊，写信吗？”小天狼星说，又坐起来紧盯着卢平，“不管怎么说，你会帮我的吧？”

“可能只会建议你早点放弃无意义的抵抗，”卢平实事求是地说，“这样我们三个人都能更加好过一点。”

“你今晚可真尖刻。” 小天狼星听起来相当不满又好奇，“莱姆斯，你为什么一直在替哈利说话？” 

“我只是觉得……”卢平扭头看向漆黑的窗外，远方传来北风呼啸而过的声音，“你可以做任何选择，只是不要轻视哈利的感情，那才是对他最大的伤害。初恋纯洁得就像是从未被太阳晒过的雪，你喜欢做那个在雪地踩出第一个脏脚印的人吗？”

小天狼星沉思了一阵子。“要说的话，我也没谈过恋爱。我不知道失恋的感受，也不知道怎样算是‘慎重对待’。要我站在哈利的角度替他思考是有些困难。”

“你已经在慎重对待哈利了，西里斯，”卢平说，“你已经把哈利视为你心中最重要的人，你关心他的程度甚至超过你自己。这就是为什么他一旦认真起来，你根本逃不掉，因为你狠不下心离开他。”

“谁说我狠不下心——”

“你连‘不’都不忍心说，想拖到哈利自己淡忘的时候……但如果他忘不了你呢？你觉得哈利是会轻易放弃的类型吗？”

“当然不，可是——”

“如果他坚持得意想不到的久呢？你总有一天要面对的，你打算怎么办？”

“……我就不能等到那时候再思考对策吗？”

“如果你继续这么欺骗自己的话，当然可以。”卢平说，“其实现在你心里就已经有答案了，只是你不愿说出口。西里斯，有些事不是你装作看不到就不存在的。”

“好吧，好吧……”小天狼星叹了口气，举起双手作投降状，“你可真厉害，莱姆斯。”

“不用感谢我，”卢平说，“回头我会把这次心理咨询的账单寄给你。”

小天狼星把餐布揉成一团向卢平丢过去，又自失地一笑，眼里因而闪过一抹亮色，就像一颗流星划过孤寂的夜。

“说句实话，我的确想不到一定要拒绝的理由……所以，我答应你，我不逃避。不过，至少要在哈利成年后，至少要等他二十多岁，完全知道自己在干嘛，并且能够独当一面——”

哈利听到小天狼星慢吞吞说：“到那时，如果他还是坚持要跟我约会什么的……我想……我也许会给他一个机会。”

* * *

_两年后_

**圣芒戈，1998**

怀抱一束紫丁香，赫敏·格兰杰只身穿过长廊，卢娜·洛夫古德在尽头的那间病房门口等她。两人隔着花拥抱了一下，打量着彼此脸上的伤痕，不由得相视而笑。

“真抱歉让你赶来，”赫敏诚恳地说，“你现在肯定也精疲力竭，只想跟家人待在一起。只是韦斯莱一家都还守着弗雷德，我不好叫罗恩和金妮抽身过来。”

“别这么说，比起坐在礼堂里发呆，我巴不得找点事做。”卢娜轻快地说，“魔法部收到通知了吗？”

赫敏点点头：“我把前因后果都跟金斯莱说过了，顺带帮好几个人从霍格沃茨捎了口信，这才耽误了时间，否则半小时前我就回来了。”她的目光挪到紧闭的病房门上，“他怎么样？”

“还在睡觉。”卢娜说，“治疗师过来了两次，给了他一些镇静神经的药水服下，以免他醒来后再次晕过去。”

“有没有说过那药会让他睡多久？你无法想象有多少巫师天一亮就收到消息，从四面八方赶来想见见他。我刚才不得不让他们把这里的飞路网暂时封掉了，以减少不必要的打扰。”

“我猜，几小时吧。”卢娜用唱歌般的声音说，“不过哈利的确需要好好疗养一段时间。刚才我观察了一下，他脑袋四周仍然环绕着成群的骚扰虻。”

赫敏微笑着点点头，什么也没说。

她们站在一起，有片刻并不交谈，只是安静地注视这条走廊上数十扇开开合合的病房门。清晨的圣芒戈很少会有这样热闹的时刻，这层楼安置的都是轻伤病号，所以气氛并不紧张，也没有医院常见的号哭声，反而洋溢着一股明亮的、劫后余生的喜悦。上半身缠满绷带的伤患正扶墙慢慢走动，有人被亲友搀扶着去往另一头的出口，或是漂浮在半空中被魔杖牵引落在担架上。他们都是霍格沃茨之战中幸存的勇士，每个人脸上都带着笑意。这种场景罕见又奇妙，让人不自觉地屏息凝神，情不自禁感到自己处于某段宏大历史的拐点中，但一切发生得又是如此自然，就好像黎明总会接替夜晚，太阳恒常升起，冲破黑暗。

“他会没事的。”过了一会儿，赫敏说，“战争结束了。我们失去了太多，但它终究过去了……哈利会好起来的。”

“我同意。”卢娜说，“尤其是看到陪在他身边的那个人。”她朝病房里努努嘴，“当然我指的不是我自己。”

一个真正的笑容浮现在赫敏脸上。与之前含蓄的微笑不同，这是一个灿烂的、充满希望的笑。

“我现在都不敢相信这是真的。”赫敏轻声说，“我从来，从来没有这么为哈利开心过。”

“你还没告诉我他为什么会出现在这里，”卢娜说，“我也没问。他倒是问了我现在是哪一年，发生了什么事，我告诉了他伏地魔已死，我们赢了。他长长地舒了一口气，然后我猜他非常希望和哈利独处，就没有再打扰他们。”她观察着赫敏的脸色，“没什么需要担心的问题吧？”

赫敏摇摇头。“一切都好，我已经检查过，金斯莱也同意我的看法。”她竭力压抑着激动以至于语气有些颤抖，“我不知从哪讲起，这事说来话长，但总之——小天狼星·布莱克的确从帷幔里回来了。”

她抓住对方的手臂：“卢娜，你相信奇迹吗？它发生了，就在我们眼前……”

一墙之隔，被赫敏称为奇迹的那个人正坐在床前，打量着陷入沉睡的哈利。

上一次这么做，好像还是在三强争霸赛结束的夜晚。那几乎是上辈子——也确实是上辈子发生的事了。他的内心充满新生的激情，对一切都天然地热爱而好奇；他感到胃里有些饥饿，如果可以的话还想洗个澡。随即，他又决定自己哪儿都不去，就在这里等待哈利醒来，无论要等上几小时还是几天。哈利已经失去他一次，他不希望对方睁开眼睛会因为没看见自己而产生不必要的恐慌。其他的都可以再等等，他想，毕竟这一次，他们有足够的时间。

门自动打开了，他扭头去看，是卢娜和赫敏一前一后走进来。“我带了花。”赫敏把紫丁香放进花瓶里整理好，“你感觉怎么样，小天狼星，你需要什么吗？”

“我需要伏地魔和贝拉特里克斯去死以及哈利好好地活着。”小天狼星简洁地说，咧嘴一笑，“看来愿望都实现了。”

“哈利离死就差那么一丁点。他先前为了我们自愿一个人去禁林面对伏地魔和食死徒。”卢娜说，“幸运的是，阿瓦达索命又一次在他身上失效了。”

“我还不知道这事，”小天狼星脸色发白，急切地说，“我一定错过了很多。发生了什么？快告诉我——把一切都告诉我。”

于是赫敏和卢娜坐下来，从他们得知伏地魔制造了七个魂器开始讲述。当讲到哈利从斯内普的记忆里发现自己是最后一个魂器时，小天狼星呼吸急促，眼睛睁得大大的。当赫敏提到众人都以为已死的哈利从海格怀里消失又重新出现时，他的手指攥紧了床单。当小天狼星听见哈利在决斗中将伏地魔最终击败时，他的双眼湿润了。

“我真为他骄傲。”小天狼星说。

“本来故事到这里就该告一段落，”赫敏转过头看着卢娜，“但我想你一定希望知道后面发生了什么。”

“如果你愿意告诉我就再好不过了。”

“真相是，当我们都在礼堂里安置伤员和死者时，哈利突然把我拽到一边。”赫敏说，“他看起来已经非常疲惫，伤痕累累，但是眼睛亮得吓人，就跟着了火似的。他说，赴死时他在禁林里把复活石转动了三次，身边便出现了他父母的幻影，还有其他几个伏地魔杀死的人，但其中并没有小天狼星。”

卢娜眨了眨眼，若有所思：“那就是说……”

“哈利问我知不知道这种情况为什么会出现，还说他被死咒击中后做了一个梦，梦里他去到了一个类似国王十字车站的地方，见到了邓布利多，对方告诉他，如果小天狼星在跌进帷幔时只是中了昏迷咒而非阿瓦达索命……那他可能并没有死，只是无法以寻常的方式回到人间，毕竟拱门是一条有去无回的路，而不是双向的。总之，如果这一切属实，那么小天狼星就已经在帷幔彼岸里困了两年。”赫敏说，“我花了好久才把他的意思弄明白，哈利当时几乎要疯了，立刻要去魔法部找人。我就说，好，我陪你一起去……但你得想个办法确认小天狼星真的还活着。”

小天狼星猛地转头看向床头柜，在那里躺着一片尖锐的镜子碎片。他伸手从自己口袋里掏出了另一面灰蒙蒙的镜子，和碎片摆在一起。

“他去找阿不福斯借来了另一面双向镜，”赫敏点点头，“然后我们直奔神秘事务司，把一面镜子用魔咒送进了拱门里。我们屏住呼吸，没等多久，这边的镜子碎片上就出现了西里斯的灰眼睛。”

“帷幔那边长什么样?”卢娜问小天狼星。

“我不知道它的模样，我只能看到黑暗。”小天狼星说，“那边没有时间概念，没有活物也没有多少自我意识，就好像在某个巨大的子宫里漂浮，等待……所以你们是怎么把我弄出来的？”

“说起来很简单，但我猜主要还是因为这根强大的魔杖。”赫敏敬畏地说，“哈利只是举起了老魔杖，对着帷幔念了‘西里斯飞来’，你就从那头出现了，跌在他怀里。”

“哈利太激动，一看见我就晕了过去，我差点还以为自己砸死了他。”小天狼星笑道。

“你们试过举着老魔杖喊别人的名字吗？”卢娜说，“被扔进拱门的人肯定挺多的。”

“如果能找到死刑执行名单的话就好了，”赫敏说，“等弄明白究竟怎么回事，我们可能会再回去一趟。但在当时的情况下，在帷幔外头叙旧显然不怎么明智，所以我想，必须把你们都先带离那儿，然后再去通知魔法部。我只能想到圣芒戈，有安静的房间可供休息。霍格沃茨现在人太多太杂了，我猜你也不希望吵闹……”

“谢谢你，赫敏。”小天狼星打断了她的话，“你第二次救了我的命。” 

“不用谢我，你听了也能明白，这基本上都是哈利和死亡圣器的功劳，”赫敏不好意思地说，“我只是恰好见证了一切。”

“不，我是认真的。”小天狼星摇了摇头说，“如果你以后需要我们……任何事……”

“没关系的。”赫敏按住他的手，“都过去了。”

她想了想，又狡黠地一笑：“如果非要我提一个请求，那就是，拜托对哈利好一点，他非常想念你。”

小天狼星郑重地点点头。他们转过头，一同看向床榻上沉睡的哈利。大难不死的男孩再也不会被噩梦侵扰了。

“这让我想到妈妈说过的一句话，”卢娜欢快地说，“失去的东西总会回来的，只不过是以不同的方式……而这是我能想到最好的结局了。”

哈利醒来时已经是夜晚。这场景似曾相识，只不过在意识清醒后，巨大汹涌令人发晕的幸福朝他涌来，驱散了心头盘桓许久的孤单。又一次，他望进了那双丝毫未变的灰眼睛。

“你醒了。”小天狼星说。

“我睡了多久？”

“久到足以让我弄清我不在的时候你都经历了什么。”

这一次，小天狼星主动伸手把哈利搂到怀里，就像他是大海中唯一的礁石那样紧紧抱着他。

“我很抱歉。”他贴着哈利的耳朵说，“对不起，离开了这么久，差点就留下你一个人。”

“别这么说，”哈利好想笑又想哭，最后导致声音听起来极其滑稽：“别这么说。”

但小天狼星没有嘲笑他。

“我在做梦吗？”哈利呆呆地说，“这好得不像是真的。”

小天狼星抓住他的手放在自己的胸口，让哈利能触摸到衣衫下的心跳。“瞧，我是真的。”他说，“虽然我也不知道为什么我两年没吃东西还活着，但我猜你大概不会在意我们的年龄差又减小了两岁。”

哈利摸了几秒便抽回手，垂着头不敢和小天狼星对视，他的耳根又红了。

“哈利，如果你一直这样的话，我们就没法谈我接下来要告诉你的事了。”小天狼星忍着笑说。

“什么？”

“关于你五年级时向我表白一事。”小天狼星轻飘飘地说，“我已经决定——”

“在你开口说任何话前我想先说两句，”哈利突然打断他，“西里斯，我想我还欠你一句道歉，以后没有你的允许，我再也不会做出失礼的行为。请你也不要把我之前说的话放在心上……”

“等等等等等等。哈利，”小天狼星扬起一根眉毛，“你什么意思啊？”

“我的意思是，如果你感到困扰，以后我会保持距离，做一个听话的教子，不给你带来任何负担……”

“可我一个字还没说呢！你这就放弃啦？”

哈利在小天狼星面前把嘴唇咬得发白。当他终于肯开口时，他的话语简短：“我害怕会再次失去你。”

“老天，”小天狼星失望地摇了摇头，“你究竟是不是个格兰芬多啊，哈利，所以你现在这是要收回你的表白，否认你对我没有感情吗？”

哈利猛地抬起头定定地望着小天狼星，而后者只消一瞥就明白了。真相像一束被透镜聚焦的亮光，同时满载着苦痛与渴望，在小天狼星的灵魂深处纵起火来，让他不自觉地浑身颤栗，想要呐喊，挣脱束缚，或是做些更疯狂的事。

“是的，我仍然爱你。”他听见哈利一字一句说，“但是我想要的东西已经改变了。”

“愿闻其详？”

“以前我只想要你，从一开始便是如此。”哈利坦诚地说，“但现在比起我的感情，我宁可你过得快乐，希望你能够活出你想要的人生。你为我付出了那么多，我无权再把任何东西强加给你，所以，决定权在你手上，西里斯。无论你怎么选择，我都愿意接受。”

这话说得就好像是，因为爱他，所以连心碎也能梗着脖子挺过去似的。有一瞬间，小天狼星觉得自己感动得什么话都说不出。我虽然倒霉了一辈子，终归还是挺幸运的。他想。

“咳咳……”他把一只手放到哈利肩上，语重心长又带点恶趣味地说，“你总是在不必要的时候谨慎，这点真是不像詹姆……但这也代表你真的长大了，我再也不能把你当孩子对待了。”他如此宣布，眼看着哈利的表情从受伤变成惊讶然后是难以置信的喜悦。

“小天狼星，为什么？”

“你要知道，死一次确实会改变人的很多想法。”小天狼星说，“以前我还对部分问题有点保留，现在看来它们都不重要了。”

他找到哈利的双手，握住它们。

“在此之前我必须要警告你，假如我们往你希望的方向继续下去，我们可能会吵架，分手，恨彼此恨得不愿相见，这是长远后果。”小天狼星说，“我们也可能会受伤，嫉妒，因为磨合得不好而互相埋怨，这会影响每一天的心情。总之，很多很多的负面情绪，可能会毁了一切。我得把风险都跟你说清楚，哈利。这可没有回头路，你一定要想好了。”

“别想吓跑我。”

哈利坚定地注视着小天狼星。夜已深，满屋子都是紫丁香的香气，他不由得想起赫敏告诉自己这种花的花语是：初恋。

“你也得想好。”面前他的教子轻声说，“我不觉得我会再放开你了。”

“这话不对，我可没向你承诺任何事，也没有答应你什么。”小天狼星赶紧补充，“必须先从约会开始，然后顺其自然，明白吗？你最好还是礼貌一点，没有我的允许可别想动手动脚……”

“好的。”哈利说，然后他直接向前倾去，再一次吻上了小天狼星的双唇。

小天狼星在内心和自己斗争了半天，终究还是没推开他。


End file.
